


Sick Day

by Mzuul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Gen, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sibling Bonding, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzuul/pseuds/Mzuul
Summary: Albus insists he’s not sick, James and Teddy say otherwise.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this prompt I knew I HAD to draw it. Grumpy Albus with a tactile James and a soft Teddy, it just had to be done. Hopefully, I did the prompt some justice!

[ ](https://imgur.com/z2qm2a2)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
